The Time for Freedom
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Mordecai who lives in the future now is living in the crumbling City. Now his friends and him will have to take there rights and most importantly their freedom back from an oppressive City Deluxe.
1. Chapter 1

It is 2020. Technology has advanced. The City has evolved with all new fangled machinery. Later, a new city was even built called City Deluxe. The rich and high power lived in this new city. People who could not get in were left to rot in the now crumbling city they once lived. Houses were either decaying or crumbling. Most were abandoned. The crime rate has raised and police has been able to stop them. Most buildings were robbed when burglars got desperate. Everything was in chaos. One thing to make matters worse was the radiation dump caused by the rich. Because everything was rotting, why not take advantage of it. But this wasn't good for the people. It infected the air causing some health problems so most of the citizens had to wear gas mask. The radiation also did damage to the park. Trees and grass were all gone. Some still withering away. Even the house was in bad shape. The windows was gone. The garage also and most of the doors were broken. Pops was busy sleeping in his bed. Muscle Man and HFG were back in their trailer. Skips was doing a meditation. Benson is back at his apartment. Rigby is scavenging food from strangers. Last time he did that he almost got shot. As for Mordecai, let's just say he was on some sort of special "job". Above the upper levels stood the new machinery filled city. One event happening in it was the Science Convention. It shows off new technology. One of the technology included was made by a rich man. He was also the head scientist of Sci Corp. This technology allowed the user to gain powers beyond anything ever seen. Outside the window stood a blue jay wearing a black robe.

Mordecai's P.O.V.

I look into the glass to see a couple of guards in there. With my silent glass cutter, I cut the glass off. I then silently grabbed the glass and put it next to me. I jump in landing on one of them. Two guards notice me and I shot them with silencers. Next I took out two rookies by slamming their heads into each other. These guys were guarding something in this glass containing a strange device. I broke it and grabbed the device. What was this thing? And why didn't the alarm went off? Doesn't matter. I got what I came for. I turned it on.

"Welcome user to the revolutionary weapon. This device well change the ways we use weapons during wartime. However, powers are still classified. Unlock them to see the true potential of this new technology." Dang it. I was hoping to know the powers. Bam. The doors are kicked by the Sci Corp's private army. They had on balaclava along with helmets. Wore body armor with a swat like uniform only it had Sci Corp's logo. They were armed with a futuristic MP5.

"Fire!" The squad leader commanded. This is the end. I held out my hand at the last moment. I wish I could slow down time to stop my death. That is when it happens.

"Time freeze." The device slows everything down. Bullets from the MP5 stopped it's speed. I was relieved. Now I needed to turn the bullets against them. I turned all the bullets backwards to make sure it heads straight for them. After finishing I jumped out outside the window I came through.

"Time unfreeze." Screams are heard. Bodies dropped. I did it. Time to return to the park. I gotta check if Margaret is there. She knew I was doing these breaking in. She was proud. Her parents and friends have been poor ever since the deluxe city laid their first successful business. I hope she's proud of me for stealing Sci Corp's device. I climb to the roof to escape from the security as far as possible. My mentor who trained me to sneak in was waiting for me up there with his hover car. I approach him.

"Did you get it?" I nodded. "Good. Let's get out of here before the helicopter comes in." We get into the car. Then what happens next is that Sci Corp's helicopter comes. It shines it light to search for me. Good luck trying to find someone who escaped. My mentor silently drives the vehicle off the roof carefully avoiding anyone or anything from seeing us. We drove for a long time when we took a air traffic. In deluxe there were some people who drove on the streets while others who were wealthy drove hover cars. How my mentor got it, I'm not sure. He said he wasn't wealthy. Either he was lying or he stole one. I still don't know. We drove for hours seeing some cars we've seen before. Although a couple of them were new. Those types must have been expensive for that person. My mentor looks down the window to see the underground passageway. He identifies it by the sign. It was definitely the city. We left traffic and drove into it without nobody noticing. You see, it was illegal to take a deluxe car into the City. If anyone did it they were end up in jail. I don't know what's worse. Stealing a device or harboring a deluxe car. Back with the dead squad stood the wounded leader.

"Sir, we lost the device." he said. "This is weak. You are the greatest leader of your famous squad, yet you fail. I'm afraid you have been terminated. You are no longer needed." The leader is electrocuted through the body armor then falls to the ground. Now dead, the Sci Corp head scientist needed to get his device back one way or another. Even doing things that are drastic.

**This is all I have for this chapter. This is like the prologue or something. Hope you enjoy this Sci-Fi/ Adventure story. Also, if you have any powers Mordecai wants to have, you can tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

After landing the hover car in a secret underground garage near his mentor's house. Mordecai drove back to the house in his own car he got. It was old and used. Seats were worn out. The paint was all rusted and windows were even dirty. Although this was the cheapest car he could afford. He drives up to the front of the house to see Margaret waiting for him out there. Mordecai got out to go greet her.

"So how have you been?" Mordecai asked. "It's been great. My dad has been working overtime and so have I. We're trying to get as many money as possible to keep the house. I see you guys still have this one. Hope you fix it up later. I see it needs repair in order for it to be stable." Mordecai knows she was right. One time, Muscle man fell through the stairs. He made it with some injuries. Skips was busy building up his muscles when the ceiling fell on him. Benson, Rigby, and him were somewhat lucky to have no accident from the house. Everybody is trying to keep the house fresh. Rigby got overtime much to his disappointment. Meanwhile, the others got off easy. This was unfair. Benson knew Rigby doesn't have any work experience since he dropped out of high school. Though he could not do anything because he was merely nothing. This is why he started stealing from the rich. Revenge is the best way to describe it. Margaret even know of this. Much to his surprise she supports him.

"What do you got there?" She said looking at the device attached to the blue jay's wrist.

"It's this cool device. This thing has power. I don't know how many, but I am willing to learn them." Margaret thought of an idea when she put her finger on her chin.

"Maybe you could fly. Try that out." Mordecai was willing to try this out. He grabs hold of Margaret and thought of it.

"Engaging flight mode." The two lovebirds are taken into the air. Margaret is shocked. Mordecai opens his eyes to see they were actually flying.

"Cool!" He said in amazement. "This is sweet. Who knows what else this thing has. This is amazing." Margaret said with joy.

"Let's take this thing for a spin then." Mordecai takes both of them on an air trip. They flew throughout the city ignoring the smell coming from abandoned buildings and dust covered air. Looking down they saw what the city has begun. It was all old. Worn out. Crumbled all because of the Advancement. Still the people remained. They have no where else to go. Most were poor on money. Other were so poor that they live on the streets. They eventually get more desperate and rob people. Some even get killed. Lucky for these two they lived in safe houses. Mordecai and Margaret lands on the biggest tower of the city. Even worn out it still retained a beautiful landmark despite it rusting.

"So now what's next? Can this thing control time?" Margaret asked. Mordecai said he once slowed down bullets. He decides to try it out again.

"Reverse time. Year: 1940's." Mordecai then notices what it just said. "Wait what?" A blue portal appear sucking in both of them. Then in a flash it disappears. No trace.

In City Deluxe, Sci Corp's private army is called in. Tanks, helicopters, attack choppers, humvees, everything. General Custler was leading the men. Best men of the army. He had served in it for many years. He was even awarded medals and was respected with honor. His famous battalions, regiments, and soldiers were prepping the Air Force. There plan is to get back the device at all cost. First the Air Force would do their job of going into the old tunnels and bombing the old City until it is nothing but ashes. Step two was send in the entire Sci Corp army. Step three, eliminate everyone who opposes them. Step four, get the device. This is carefully planned out in the war room with the general and the head scientist.

"That's everything. Need anything else?" Custler asked. "Not at all General. Do whatever it takes to retrieve that device. Don't fail me like my swat team." Custler agreed to his terms.

1940's Jungle Controlled Japanese Territory

Mordecai and Margaret are standing in the water. They both look around to see they were in a jungle.

"Where are we? How did we end up here?" A voice comes out of the device, but it was a person.

"This is US Hammerhead. I have been shot down by the Japanese. Shit! Shit! Incoming!" The pilot screams as he was about to crash right at them. Both evaded the plane getting behind the tree. The plane crashes straight into the river and explodes leaving fire around the water and a couple of trees. As for the pilot, he did make it. A Japanese patrol comes in searching for a survivor of the crash.

"Anyone alive?" the captain asked. "No sir. This guy's dead." said a soldier. "Take anything he has. Any belongings to him and the US." Two of them got into the cockpit and took everything even the dead pilot's belonging. Things taken from him was a journal, letter, an mission letter, and a photo of his wife. The mission letter would be important since they would find out what he was sent to do. Nobody notices the two birds cowering behind the trees.

"Oh man. We're in World War 2 in the Pacific Theatre. What do we do now?" Mordecai said with panic worrying about what could turn into his death and Margaret's.

"Calm down dude. Look. We're going to follow them and get that letter back. If they read it, it would mean the end of some lives. We can prevent it if we catch them and take them out. Got it?" Mordecai said no words. Only nod his head. So they follow the patrol while in cover. Hope this doesn't go wrong.

Back in the present day, at the park, at Muscle Man's trailer. Two man knock on the door. They knocked on it a second time. No answer.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Muscle Man and HFG heard. They got up from their beds and went to answer the door.

"What do you guys want?" Muscle Man asked. "We're here to fix your TV so it's upgraded." Muscle Man in his mind was happy hearing this. Only one thing.

"I don't remember calling you guys." The two man open their bags and grabbed Taser guns. Muscle Man and HFG are shot and fell to the ground. The two men uncloaked themselves. Both were Sci Corp soldiers.

"Trailer secured. Next, the house." Meanwhile inside the house nothing much is going on. Rigby woke up from his slumber seeing the TV was on showing an advertisement for City Deluxe. Rigby doesn't get deluxe. Why would he need it? That's when a knock came.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Rigby goes to answer it, but stops at the end of the couch.

"This is Sci Corp Police! Open up!" Rigby gets under the couch trying to avoid any detection at all.

"Open this door or we will be forced to open it!" After 10 seconds, the police kicks the door in. Both search all the rooms. Results: nothing. They finally decided to lie down on the couch in the living room which Rigby was under. The raccoon attempts sneaking out until he trips on a can and the can fell. The two officers heard it and got up.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" Suddenly out of nowhere Skips takes an officer out with a chair and the other guy out with a taser gun.

"Rigby, you're okay?" Rigby was. Skips tells him to now put the bodies into the basement. Skips grabs the top half and bottom half of one officer and threw him down the stairs. This also happens with the other.

"What now Skips?" Rigby asked concerned. "We have to get the others out of here. It won't take long until the patrols notice the guys are gone for a long time. Move quickly." So, Skips got Pops while Rigby got Benson out of his apartment. They went to get Muscle Man and HFG only to discover they are unconscious. Skips from here on out will have to carry them until they reach a safehouse. All of them went through the gate of the park. By the time they did the house blows up. A jet flies past them. Everybody watches as squadrons of jet attack the city. The bombs are dropped on buildings. Missiles hit most of them. Fleeing citizens try to escape, but some are either hit by the jets or crush by the buildings.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to find safety." Rigby asked him where can they find a place where is safe.

"I know a guy." Skips starts skipping. The others starts following him.


End file.
